The present invention relates in general to data storage technology, and more particularly, to a method for improving life estimation mechanism of a storage system of a computing system based on statistical modeling of failure data of storage device(s).
As understood, a storage system typically includes one or more storage devices that store data as segregated blocks of storage on various storage media, such as, magnetic, optical data storage disks or server hard disk devices. For instance, in magnetic disk storage systems, a storage device, such as, hard disk drive (HDD), includes one or more hard disks and an HDD controller to manage local operations concerning the disks. Advances in data storage landscapes have also led to solid-state storage devices (SSDs), such as, flash memory devices, and server hard disk devices. Disadvantageously, these storage devices are often affected by environmental factors, such as, humidity, temperature, dust, debris and handling, that are specific at which the storage devices reside which, in one example, could impact lifespan of such storage devices. Predicting impeding failure of storage media helps protect against catastrophic data loss, for example, by suggesting a back-up of data and/or replace of the storage media.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for better storage life estimation to account for failure and durability of such storage devices.